A Picnic
by JESSting123
Summary: Carby! A picnic, Carter, Abby, and some lemonade.


**Haven't written anything in a while and I just thought something without all the angst would be good. It's July 7th and I am going over this weeks July 4th events. Just Carter, Abby, a picnic and some lemonade on the 4th of July.**

_Beep beep beep! _

"Honey, Abs, you have to get up," Carter had such a day thought up for the pair.

"Over my dead body Johnathan!" A 36 hour shift wasn't exactly what she wanted just before the so-called big day with Carter.

"Well baby, if you don't get up and you stay here and sleep forever without food or water you might be dead in a few wekks," his tactics would eventually work, it just took longer after long shifts.

"No!" Abby's groan would've been scary to anyone who wasn't used to it, but Carter was totally fine with it by now.

She felt a trail of kisses starting at her collar bone and descending to her mouth but as the soft lips reached the corner of her now smiling lips the turned back down the apth.

"John!" she moaned in aggravation.

"Yes sweetheart?" he was now being very seductive with his girlfriend of 8 months. Ever since Kem left Abby was his support system. It started out slow and over time a friendship was rebuilt and a romance was rekindled.

"I'll get up, but you have to finish that tonight," she secretly enjoyed his morning wake-up routines.

"Thank you sweety!" he beamed like a child at Christmas.

She leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips before slipping out from under his warm embrace.

In around an hour they had both showered and on his requests she had simply dressed in short white tank top and old worn and ripped capris.

He was dressed in what used to be pants but were now shorts with rips on the bottoms where they had been cut. Also, a muscle shirt with an open button up t-shirt over it.

He made his way to the car and pulled open the door for her. She glanced to the back of the car to a picnic basket with a checkered blanket draped over its side.

"Carter what is that?" she asked directing her finger to the basket in the back of the old red Jeep.

"Uh, I thought you might be hungry later on," she didn't believe him but decided to let it rest on this one occasion.

"So where to?" she was eager to eat whatever was in that basket. He must've prepared it while she was at work yesterday.

"Surprise," he winced at her upcoming reaction."

"Johnathan Truman Carter III! I hate surprises!" she loved the small things he remembered. Her reactions to things were some of the things she loved.

The rest of the ride was beautiful to Abby. Right as they started through a particularly lovely part of the journey their song came on the burnt CD. He had written, "Carter and Abby's fave songs!" on the front with hearts and smiley faces decorating the whole CD. Their song was _Hanging By A Moment _by Lifehouse. It described them so well.

As they reached the destination she recognized it as one of the old pictures in a photo album she had seen. The picture had a 9 year old John, a 11 year old Bobby, their parents and their cousin Chase. The boys running around playing what Carter had remembered as tag and he remembered Gamma taking the pictures. His parents seemed genuinely happy at the time, both with a lemonade in their hands and smiling brightly.

"Is this…" Abby didn't have to finish the sentence before Carter replied.

"Sure is, no one has been here since that day," he sighed and gave her a warm smile.

"Carter are you sure you want to replace that memory with me and a picnic?" she asked a little smile on her lips.

"Yes, Abby I love you so much and I can share anything with you that I did my brother," the words melted her heart.

She didn't reply just simply stepped out of the car. He grabbed the picnic basket and blanket in one hand and her hand in the other. She smiled and gave him a short, but sweet kiss.

The picnic was out and they were joking about the latest gossip and the poll over when Sam and Luka would get engaged. He

Suddenly rolled her from her position on his chest to sitting on his lap. He stuck a hand in his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box. She almost gasped in surprise.

"Do you know how much I love you Abby?" he started. "Don't answer that I know you do, I love you as much as you love me. I know the first time I tried this I screwed up and I've hurt you a lot, but I wanted to try again. I understand if you're not ready but if you are….. Abigail Marjorie Lockhart, will you marry me?"

Sudden tears of joy spilled over her eyelids and she laughed.

"Of course John! I love you so much! I can't believe you picked such a romantic to ask me. It's better than the last time, a lot better. I love you!" she squealed in joy and collapsed on his chest.

" Oh Abby! I love you too. Well we don't really have much to celebrate with, how about some lemonade?" she giggled and sipped some then held up a toast.

"To us and love!" she smiled.

"To us and love oh yeah and sanity!" he laughed and took a big gulp of the drink.

"John!" their day had been wonderful and they were finishing it off with a lovely little game of tag. Which would end up with snuggling on the couch with a big warm blaket later that night.


End file.
